


Hitchhiker

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [153]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's cold and dark and Clint just needs a ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Clint hates this town.

Like, utterly and off the scales level of hatred.

He was supposed to go visit Natasha, who now lives with her boyfriend Chuckie or whatever, in this no name town that Clint doesn’t know how to get to. It’s somewhere in the suburbs if the distinct lack of houses and  _people_  were anything to go by. The road just fucking stretched endlessly.

It wasn’t like Natasha hadn’t given him directions, she did - in specific detail actually. It was just his luck that he missed the bus, got his stuff stolen from him when he went to order a burger at a fast food chain, His phone died - charger was in his backpack along with his money, and the lady at the terminal says there won’t be any buses until next week since they’re renovating the place or some bullshit like that.

So now, Clint is forced to walk. It wasn’t that bad. Natasha’s place wasn’t that far - around 24 miles more. He could walk that without his legs giving out. Probably. Or he could wait until morning and walk there. Yeah, no. With the amount of clothes he has on, he doubts he’ll be able to make it through the harsh winter night without freezing to death - it wasn’t snowing at least. So he decided to make the journey.

But that was over an hour ago. 

Clint is tired, and cold… Oh, and it started raining.  _Hard._

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Clint pulled the hood on his head down to try and shield his face more, not that it was doing anything to help his problem before, but hey. It’s something. 

That’s when Clint noticed it. 

The sound of tires running down the pavement slowly. The far light from behind him. Clint turned to see a car headed his way. Maybe he could hitch a ride? At least he could rest his feet even though he can’t really do anything for his clothes or the cold.

He waved frantically at the car, trying to get the driver’s attention. The car slowed down to a halt but that’s also when a thought hit Clint. This is a stranger, in a no name town, in the middle of nowhere. What if the driver is an ax-wielding homicidal maniac? Would he really take that chance just to get out of the rain and cold?

The car finally stopped. A cherry red 1962 Chevrolet Corvette. It nearly took Clint’s breath away. Ax-wielding homicidal maniac don’t usually drive beautiful cars like these do they? The window slid down and even in the darkness of the night Clint could see that the man inside was as beautiful as his car. 

A warm smile, gorgeous blue eyes that crinkle with his smile, a sense of mirth and amusement playing at his expression. He doesn’t look like an ax-wielding homicidal maniac.

_They never do._  supplied his brain which Clint kindly told to fuck off.

"Lost, stranger?" The man asked. 

"No," Clint answered truthfully. "Just really need to get out of the rain."

"Hop in." The man jerked his head away from Clint.

Clint obeyed, without another second’s thought. “Thank you. and uh- Sorry, I’m getting your car wet what with being soaked to the bone.” Clint tried to make himself as little as possible.

"Well, that’s what happens when you walk in the rain." The man teased. "Don’t worry. Lola can take it." Lola, Clint assumed was the car’s name, and by the looks of it, she was very well taken care of. The man reached for something in the back seat and managed to produce a blanket. "Here. Keep yourself warm."

Clint obeyed and almost sighed in contentment in the warmth that the blanket presented. It wasn’t much, since his clothes were still wet, but the blanket helped. 

"So, where you off to?" The man asked, pulling away from the side of the road with ease. 

"Just a couple more miles down the road. I don’t really know what I’m looking for, but Natasha says I’ll know it when I see it." Clint started to explain. 

"Oh, so visiting your girlfriend huh?" The man asked conversationally.

"What? Natasha? No, We’re just best buds. And besides, I don’t really swing that way." Clint doesn’t know why he said that but it’s too late to take it back now.

The man just hummed. “Don’t worry. I don’t either. Well, I tried it once, didn’t really stick. We ended up agreeing we were better off best friends. I’m Phil, by the way. Just so you know who’s life story your hearing.”

Clint chuckled. “I’m Clint. Just for the record, I don’t really mind. You seem interesting.” 

Phil hummed again.

"So, is this a habit of yours? Picking up strangers off of the side of the road?" Clint asked. "Not that I’m complaining since you saved me from freezing to death back there." He amended with a duck of his head,

Phil smiled even wider. “Yes, actually. I just roam the streets at night rescuing gorgeous blonds from freezing. Why do you think I have the blanket?” Clint paused for a minute trying to think if that was Phil trying to flirt with him or not. Probably noticing Clint’s inner debate, Phil snorted softly. “No, I was just out to get donuts and some coffee for later, but I finished it before I even got back to my car. What about you? You ride strangers’ car all the time?”

"Nah, Not unless they have a sweet ride and a beautiful smile." Clint flirted back. "Often times, I think they’re all ax-wielding homicidal maniacs so I don’t ride with them." 

"So, You don’t think I’m a homicidal maniac? That’s very gracious of you." Phil glanced at him, so very amused.

"That. and Lola’s a really gorgeous car. Your smile’s not too bad to look at either." Clint said with all the charm he could muster from underneath a blanket and wet clothes. 

Phil laughed again. 

Their conversation continued amicably, Both carefree and enjoyable. And somehow throughout their conversation, they didn’t reveal anything about themselves other than their first names. 

Clint looked out the window after a laugh died down and saw her. A woman with bright red hair standing by the bus stop with an umbrella. 

"That’s her. That’s Natasha." Clint said, pointing at the bus stop.

Phil slowed the car down and stopped right in front of her.  Clint got out but before he closed the door, he turned back to Phil and smiled. “Thank you. For the ride, and for everything. It was really nice meeting you.”

"You’re welcome." Phil said with a nod.

Clint closed the door and then Phil was off. 

"Who was that?" Natasha asked from beside her.

"His name is Phil. I just hitched a ride." Clint beamed at her.

Natasha nodded. “Where’s your stuff?”

Clint scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. “About that…”

Natasha sighed. She should just have picked him up back at the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Like Clint said before.

He hated this town. 

Natasha had asked him to go in to town to buy the things she listed down, and somewhere along the way, Clint found himself lost. It wasn’t as bad as the first time though. At least it was still 10am, so the cold wasn’t much of a bother, but his boots had somehow managed to let snow inside, so his feet are cold and wet. Clint doesn’t like walking in wet socks. Who does?

But Clint sucked it up, it was only a few more minutes of walking from the bus stop he got off of - which was apparently the wrong one and since the town store, according to the man in the booth, was a 15 minute walk, Clint decided to hoof it.

Not a very good decision.

Clint was muttering under his breath about stupid boots and stupid snow when a familiar red Corvette stopped on the road just beside him. Phil leaned in to the passenger seat and smiled at Clint. “Lost, stranger?”

Clint bit his the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling, “No, just need to get out of the rain.”

Phil laughed at the familiar conversation and leaned back to his seat. “Come on. I’ll give you a ride to town. I assume that’s where you’re headed?”

Clint gratefully got into the car before answering, “Yeah. Are you in a hurry? I’d hate to impose.”

“Not at all. I was just gonna go do some grocery shopping. You?”

“Same.” Clint showed him the shopping list Natasha gave him. “My best friend’s kind of a tyrant.”

“Oh, I’ve got one of those. Tyrannic Best friend. Not shopping list. Although I do have a shopping list with me.”

They fall into idle conversation again until they reach the town. After grocery shopping, Phil offered to show Clint around town. 

“It’s not much, but I know this town like the back of my hand. I know the best places to go to.”

And with an offer like that, how could Clint say no? Besides, they didn’t have any frozens with them so they could take their time.

Of course, take their time in this sense meant spending the whole afternoon together. Phil took Clint to this one movie house that showed old classics and they both watched the Godfather. Then after the movie, Phil brought them to a little diner where the cooks and the waitresses called Phil Cheese. Phil blushed a little at the nickname, but Clint couldn’t stop grinning. Then they went to the button pins museum where thankfully, Phil looked just as bored as Clint was.

“I really thought that place would grow on me. Like coffee. Or jobs. but it just gets duller and duller every time.” Phil’s frown was cute, to Clint’s dismay. 

“Well, it’s a museum. Filled with button pins. That doesn’t really appeal to any age group unless the image on it was something funny like ‘pig farts’ or ‘If u read dis, Ur a Doodie head’”

Phil turned to him with narrowed eyes. “Doodie head? Exactly how old are you?”

“I’m four and three quarters in two months!” Clint grinned proudly.

Phil laughed, and Clint laughed.

It was nice.

—

Phil drove Clint back to Natasha’s place with only a bit of an objection from Clint. They walked up the porch, Phil carrying one of Clint’s paperbag. 

“So, this is me. Thanks. I had a really fun time today.” Clint smiled, not sure what to do next.

“Me too.” Phil answered, looking as lost as Clint felt.

“I- I’d like to do it again sometime. If you’d like.” Clint tried, hoping he didn’t seem pushy.

“I’d like that.” Phil grinned at him. “So, I guess I’m going? I’ll call you” Phil handed him the bag and gave Clint a kiss on the cheek, before leaving. He waved at Clint just before he got into the car and driving off.

“So that’s why it took you 7 hours to get groceries?” Natasha said, standing underneath the threshold.

“Jesus! Tasha. Stop doing that. You’re gonna make me break the eggs.” Natasha ignored his reprimanding words and took one bag from him instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/119178023601/yourwalloftext-seems-to-be-malfunctioning-bc-most)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/106814797611/the-new-year-festivities-kept-me-busy-i-baked)


End file.
